


[podfic] No Small Pleasure

by heardtheowl, lazy_daze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sam jerked off thinking about Dean, he was sixteen and so horrified and ashamed afterwards that he barely spoke a word the whole next week. John just muttered something about teenage rebellion and shame curled tighter in Sam's stomach, that his dad and brother – fuck, his brother – thought he was just being a normal teenager – normal as they got, anyway – but it was nothing like that. He was as far from normal as you could be; he was wrong and fucked up and sick and wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No Small Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Small Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7082) by lazy_daze. 



RUNNING TIME: 00:23:26

DOWNLOAD:  
[mp3 || 27MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/No%20Small%20Pleasure.mp3)  
[m4b || 11MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/No%20Small%20Pleasure.m4b)

Or stream:  



End file.
